


i got too close to the flames, and i burned

by c0smic_cl0uds



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0smic_cl0uds/pseuds/c0smic_cl0uds
Summary: i look for the truth, blue like the sky. but all that i find is red, red, red.





	i got too close to the flames, and i burned

**Author's Note:**

> oofa

he’s red. maybe that’s not such a good thing.

red is a warning. traffic lights, stop signs. blood on knives that split skin wide open.

it’s under his fingernails, carmine dust.

 

 ~~he's drenched in red~~ he’s a deceiver. it’s a lie. a front. 

 ~~in his eyes~~ his eyes are gold. won't you look a little closer? 

the color of fire, ~~fire that burns, scorches, destroys~~  fire that crackles and warms, embers that glow

 

 ~~he’s red, red, red~~  no. there's more. something else. 

a person is not a single shade. everyone has his own rainbow of hues ~~varying shades, but scarlet is still red~~

something i can’t see with these eyes of mine ~~there’s nothing there~~

i just have to reach out and find it ~~bodies at his feet~~

i’ll find his truth ~~you’ll find pain~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

truth is crimson.   ~~i got too close~~

 


End file.
